Elizabeth Baldwin's Guide to the Dark Arts
by Pirate188
Summary: Elizabeth Baldwin and her parents have been waiting for weeks to get her acceptance letter into Hogwarts! But what happens when she doesn't quite get her wish? Discover the Durmstrang Institute for young witches and wizards, and their teachings of the Dark Arts. This is based off of J.K. Rowling's Scandinavian school of magic she created.


**Hi guys! I was thinking of a new fanfic to write, and then I thought of the MOST AMAZING Harry Potter fanfic idea! Please tell me if it's any good, or if you would like more info in the story about anything Harry Potter related things mentioned in my fanfic. If you have any questions about the Durmstrang Institute, you can look it up and find out loads about it! I hope you enjoy this! Please tell me if I should continue!**

You and your parents had been waiting for weeks for your Hogwarts acceptance letter. They were sure you were going to get one. Your two older siblings had gotten theirs. And both of your parents were wizards, all of them being in Ravenclaw. So there's no way you wouldn't get the letter, would there?

"Elizabeth, come here! I need you to help with supper!" Your mother called you. "Okay mum!" You reply back to her. You started to walk to her, then noticed something underneath the front door. You pulled it out. On the front of the letter it said _The Durmstrang Institute_. You slowly walked over to your mum, studying the front of the letter. What was the Durmstrang Institute? When you were in the kitchen, you waved the letter in the air. "Mum, what's this? I found it underneath the front door."

Your mother looked at it, and seemed confused. She called for your father. "Angus, come here!" You saw your father enter the room.

"Yes love?"

Your mum showed him the letter. Your father looked at it, and then opened it. It's said:

 _Dear Mrs. and Mr. Baldwin;_

 _We are glad to inform you that your daughter, Elizabeth Baldwin, has been accepted into The Durmstrang Institute for young wizards and witches. School will start in 1 month, November 14. Please get prepared by having the following supplies for the year:_

 _-Magic wand_

 _-Alagastars Spellbook season 1_

 _-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot._

 _-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch._

 _-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger._

 _-One Calderon_

 _-One set of brass scales_

 _Please be sure to have the correct uniform for our school._

 _Thank you kindly._

When all three of you finished reading, your parents started at the letter in pure terror. Finally, your father spoke up. "The DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE? That school is evil, teaching the students to much of the dark arts! I will not allow you to go there Elizabeth!

(For those of you who aren't avid Harry Potter fans, The Durmstrang Institute is an actual school of witchcraft and wizardry that J.K. Rowling created. You can look it up for more information. All you really need to know is that it is the Scandinavian wizarding school, that favors in teaching the students the dark arts.)

Your mother shook her head, in a kind of disappointed way. "Darling, if she got accepted, we must let her go. If she got this acceptance letter, then that should mean Hogwarts will not accept her, for reasons I do not know. She must learn magic!"

"But Bryony, the Dark Arts!"

Your mum sighed. " Hogwarts would teach her that anyway."

Your father raised his voice, slightly. "Yes, however, the Durmstrang Institute would teach her the more dangerous aspects Hogwarts will not."

You got tired of hearing them yell, so you spoke up, "Mum. Dad. I understand you want what's best for me, but I believe this is my decision. I'll be fine. The dark arts can't be that bad."

Your father looked at you, horrified. "Not that bad? They are called dark for a reason Elizabeth!"

You decided enough was enough. If you didn't go to this school, you would never learn magic! "I AM GOING AND THAT IS THAT!" You shouted at your dad. Your mother pointed her finger at you. "Elizabeth Mary Baldwin! You do not yell at your father!"

You looked down at the floor, burning with anger. Your mother sat down, and put her head in her hands. "It's alright Elizabeth, I no longer need assistance with dinner. Just.. go to your room while your father and I discuss this."

You walked angrily to your room. Not just angry at your parents, but at the whole situation. It wasn't fair that YOU had to be the disappointment of the family, not being accepted into your dream school. The only one in generations of your family not accepted. And accepted into the dark arts school too? What a disgrace you were to your family. You looked outside of your window, as a tear fell down your cheek.

Having enough of your family for one night, you decided to just skip dinner. It would cause more problems after all. So you just payed in your bed, starring up at the ceiling until you fell asleep.

The next morning, you woke up, got dressed, then headed down for breakfast. Before you could enter the dining room, your father stopped you at the entrance. Your mum was there too. They both looked slightly worried and sad.

Your mum faced you.

"Elizabeth," your mum said to you. "We've made a decision. You may go to Durmstrang Institute."


End file.
